MickeyVSCullen
by red blood apple
Summary: REPOSTE!  Les Cullen vampires, un Mike méchant, une Bella violé, un rated M pas pour les chiens... Ames sensibles s'abstenir.  ceci est un OS


**_POV BELLA_**

_le 06.12.2008_

_MIKE:_ " Tu as utilisé le docteur pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes, n'est ce pas? Et ensuite tu as envahi (il sembla aimer ce terme et il le répéta) envahi mon intimité, ma maison? Tu pensais quoi? Oh! Pauvre geek qui doit avoir du mal à tremper son biscuit. Quel loser. Il sera heureux d'avoir quelques miettes c'est ça? (Il me saisit par les épaules et me secoua violemment)Tu croyais quoi? Que flirter avec le geek suffirait à le rendre amoureux?"

Je m'étais inquiétée du fait qu'il puisse prendre les choses aux sérieux quand je m'étais rendu compte que ce que je faisais pouvait être interprété comme du flirt.

_BELLA_: "Oui, lui répondis-je."

Il me repoussa en un cri inhumain et je tombai en arrière, heurtant une table roulante et faisant tomber quelques outils au sol.

_MIKE_: "Tu vas le faire avec moi, dit-il, à bout de soufle. Tu vas baiser avec le pauvre, le pathétique loser et tu vas aimer ça... Non, mieux, tu m'en sera redevable. Non seulement tu me seras redevable, mais en plus, tu sauras que tu ne ressentiras plus rien de pareil.(Il se laissa tober à genoux à côté de moi. Sa peau était rouge de colère)Quand j'en aurais terminé...quand je partirais, tu ne pourras plus supporter d'être seule, parce que tu sais parfaitement que personne ne pourras plus t'aimer quand j'en aurais fini. Personne. Jamais. Alors tu iras sur les falaises et tu plongeras, et tu te noieras."

Il descendit la fermeture de son jean et sus avec la plus glaciale des certitudes qu'il disait la pure vérité. Plus personne ne pourrait m'aimer après cela, autant me noyer ou me pendre lorsque j'aurais perdu l'amour de ma vie, mon âme soeur, mon Edward.

_MIKE_: "Cesse de pleurer, ordonna-t-il. Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu en as envie. Dis-le. Dis que tu as envie de moi.(Il me gifla, si fort...)DIS-LE, cria-t-il."

_BELLA_: "J'ai envi de toi, sanglotai-je."

_MIKE_: "Pas comme ça. Pas comme ça!"

Il me gifla, me frappa, me secoua contre le sol.

Après ce moment, là, mes souvenirs devinrent très confus. Je me rappelle seulement avoir senti sous ma main, un objet cylindrique et lisse. Ma batte de base-ball.

Je regardais fixement le visage de Mike. Il poussait des grognements bestiaux, les yeux fermés, mais comme s'il avait senti l'intensité de mon regard sur lui, ses paupières s'ouvrirent.

Je le frappait.

Il bondit en arrière et je rampai hors de sa portée en laissant tomber ma batte.

J'aurai pu m'échapper. Mais je n'avais pas nul endroit où aller. Personne ne pouvait plus m'aimer après ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

J'étais seule.

Je frappais encore et encore.

Soudain, j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur de voiture rugir devant la maison. Je savais de quel moteur il s'agissait. C'était Edward, mais il arrivait trop tard. Plus jamais il ne pourrait m'aimer maintenant. Il allait être tellement furieux contre moi. Où me cacher? Le placard.

J'entendis un grand fracas dans l'entrée. Une porte, celle de l'entrée, arrachait de ses gonds. Je me recroquevillais un peu plus.

_EDWARD_: "Bella?"

Il ne criait pas, il n'en avait nul besoin. Sa voix était pleine de rage. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Edward, mais néanmoins la sienne. C'était celle de la bête en lui, le vampire.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmé le suivaient.

_EDWARD_: "Elle se trouve encore ici, tu en es sûre Alice?"

_ALICE_: "Oui elle est là, je l'ai vu."

_EMMET_: "Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas enfuie?"

_ROSALIE_: "Parce qu'il faut de l'espoir pour s'enfuir."

_EDWARD_: "Tout va bien, tu peux sortir Bella, mon amour..."

Il ment, il ment. Je tremblais.

Il me trouva, je m'évanouie.

* * *

><p><em>le 15.01.2009<em>

Plusieurs semaines étaient passé, Jasper avait eu peur pour moi.

**FLASHBACK**

En sortant de la douche, je trouvais Jasper dans la cuisine, en train de me préparer à manger (ils se relayaient pour me protéger), Edward était parti tuer Mike, Mike qui savait bien se cacher.

_BELLA_: "Des nouvelles d'Edward?"

_JASPER_: "Nope, mais Carlisle a appelé, ils ne devraient plud tarder."

Il était tendu, inquiet.

_BELLA_: "Je vais bien, calme toi. Il est quasi-mort, je suis protéger. Je vais bien."

Il commençait à me croire, ses épaules détendus, le prouvaient. J'arrivais à masquer mes émotions mais plus pour longtemps, il fallait que je m'éloigne avant que la vérité n'éclate.

De plus il fallait que je me lave.

_BELLA_: "Je vais juste prendre une douche avant d'aller rejoindre Alice, dis-je."

Ce n'est qu'en le voyant se redresser que je me souvint que je venais juste de sortir de la douche.

Bon, c'était fichu pour paraître normal.

**FIN FLASHBLACK**

J'allai mieux maintenant, Edward allait bientôt revenir.

* * *

><p><em>le 01.02.2009<em>

Après le dépard de Rosalie, ma surveiilante de la journée, j'allai prendre une longue douche bien chaude. Je me rasai les jambes et pris le temps de me secher les cheuveux au sechoir. Puis je les tréssai, me ravisai et decidai de les garder lachés.

_EDWARD_: "Si tu continues à traîner dans cette salle de bain, je vais venir te chercher, dit Edward."

Je savais bien évidemment qu'il était là. Même si ne l'avais pas entendu se garer devant chez moi, ou ouvrir la porte, j'aurais senti sa présence. Il n'y avait qu'une raison qui faisait qu'Edward était là; Mike était mort.

Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir. Ma peau était pâle, presque translucide. Si l'on exeptait la petite coupure sur mon menton et un bleu sur mon épaule, j'étais plutôt bien faite. Mon visage n'était pas très joli, j'étais banale, mais j'avais de beaux cheuveux, bien longs.

Edward ne me forcerait à rien. Il ne ferait rien que je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse, et que je voulais qu'il me fasse depuis longtemps.

J'aurais pu lui demander de partir. Pour prendre le temps de la reflexion. Je regardai la femme dans le miroir, mais elle se contenta de me renvoyer mon regard.

Allais-je laisser Mike remporter sa derniere victoire?

_EDWARD_: "Bella."

_BELLA_: "Attention, dis-je en enfilant une culotte et un tee-shirt propres. J'ai une batte de batte de base-ball et je sais m'en servir."

_EDWARD_: "La batte se trouve en travers de ton lit."

Quand je sortis de la salle de bains, Edward aussi était allongé en travers de mon lit.

Il avait les yeux fermés, et des cernes bleu marine les soulignaient. Il n'avait pas beaucoup chassé.

_BELLA_: "Tu as une mine affreuse, il n'avaient pas de puma là où tu étais?"

_EDWARD_: "As-tu pris ta décision? demanda-t-il."

Mike était mort, et de toute façon, cela avait toujours était un minable.

_EDWARD_: "Bella, est ce que tu veux de moi?"

Pour toute réponse, je me contentai d'ôter mon tee-shirt et de le laisser tomber au sol.


End file.
